Help:User rights
• Ranking On the wiki, user rights are added responsibilities given to user accounts to give certain users the ability to perform special functions. A "user rights group" is a class of user rights given a title on the wiki. These titles correspond to a user's rank. The most common of these positions is commonly known as the 'admin' or administrator. This position also grants the user the rank of 'First Lieutenant'. It is important to note that although a user may have the rank of 'First Lieutenant', they may not be an administrator, as the rank, not the user rights group, may be attained through edit count. User Rights Groups Standard Users Immediately *Can upload images and videos *Can edit pages *Can edits *Can edit their user page After becoming Autoconfirmed *Can edit semi-protected pages Chat Moderators Chat moderators are users entrusted with maintaining a friendly and inviting environment on wiki chat. *Can kick users from wiki chat *Can ban users from chat for a set time Rollback The ability to rollback edits is a useful function generally given to users who have demonstrated their willingness to help the wiki as a reward for their work and to help them work more efficiently. *Have the ability to use the Rollback function to remove edits quickly Discussions Moderators Discussions moderators are the heads of the wiki forums and chat. Their role is to promote discussion and maintain a healthy environment on the wiki. *Can moderate chat as a chat moderator *Can manage forum boards *Can delete blog comments *Can delete and or remove threads and replies of users Content Moderators The role of content moderators ultimately is to maintain the quality of the content on the wiki. For this purpose, they have a host of functions including the ability to delete pages, rename them, and protect them. *Can delete and rename pages *Can use the rollback function *Can undelete pages *Can protect and unprotect pages *Can undelete files *Can patrol edits in Recent Changes Military Police On the wiki, Military Police have the important function of maintaining order and civility as well as dealing with vandalism. They can block users violating conduct policies and remove their user rights if need be. Their role is to enforce the user rules of the wiki so that administrators and content moderators are free to enforce the content quality rules of the wiki. *Can block users *Can change user rights permissions of 'Administrator', 'Rollback', and 'Chat Moderator' *Can use the rollback function *Can protect/unprotect pages *Can delete/undelete pages Administrators Administrators are some of the most important users on the wiki, and for very good reason. They are users who have contributed on the wiki for long periods of time and continually demonstrate their dedication to the project. They are the managers of every area on the wiki. They have the power to enforce user punishments, rollback content, move pages, lock them, and more. They are also mediators in disputes and are generally the first to welcome new users. For these reasons, the number of administrators is generally kept relatively low and in proportion to the amount of active users on the wiki. *Can use the rollback function *Can perform as a Chat Moderator *Can protect/unprotect pages *Can delete/undelete pages *Can grant user rights 'Discussions Moderator', 'Chat Moderator', and tag as 'Veteran' *Can block users *Can access the Admin Dashboard Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are the most highly promoted users on the wiki. They have earned their position through years of work and effort. The bureaucrat position is one that is not given out unless the current user running the wiki steps down from the position. *Can change user rights permissions of 'Administrator', 'Military Police', 'Bureaucrat', 'Rollback', 'Chat Moderator', and 'Content Moderator' *Can block users Staff, Wikia Stars, VSTF, etc. Staff, VSTF, Wikia Stars, etc are all users that generally come from other places on the Wikia network. They may have certain permissions not available even to the highest users on the wiki and are commonly found fixing global vandalism or maintaining Wikia as a whole. ---- ''Back to '' __NOSHAREDHELP__Category:Help